


Ah, to be young again!

by IDunnoWhatThisIs



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Banter, Bickering, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDunnoWhatThisIs/pseuds/IDunnoWhatThisIs
Summary: The Librarians-in-Training have stirred up trouble! And now, it's up to Eve, Flynn and Jenkins to take care of them.or...The LiTs are now kids! :D
Relationships: Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!   
> This is like my first time written fanfiction, please do tell me if i've made mistakes.  
> Uhm... I've got no idea when the next update is going to be, but the story is more or less entirely planned out!

It was a peaceful afternoon for Jenkins. He had finally the time alone he craved. Ms. Baird and Mr. Carsen were gone to do a duo mission and the three troublemakers were doing the inventory and the classification of artefacts in the Library. Jenkins was thinkering alone in his lab.

Finally some time alone well deserved, not that he disliked the rest of the group, just that... from time to time, he liked to spend time alone. It was hard to break centuries old habits.

He was doing something very delicate, trying to create a common medicine, since the Librarians and their Guardian, used it way too often.

It was an ointment that was passed through generations and used a large amount of rare ingredients. The ointment wasn't hard to do, but it needed to be exactly mixed seven times in clock and boiled exactly thirty-seven seconds to be a golden colour all the while saying old incantations.

The Caretaker was mixing the ointment for the fifth time and about to spout some magic nonsense when he was interrupted half-way by a knock.

"Come in" mumbled Jenkins, eyes still fixed on his work.

The door opened slowly.

He ignored it and started the incantation in a forgotten language.

A figure shuffled through and Jenkins felt a tug on his suit. 

He continued reciting the spell without getting his eyes off the future ointment, the color turned yellow.

Another tug. 

He finished his sentence, the ointment had it's golden colour. 

"What is it?" annoyance in his voice while mixing the ointment one last time.

"Uhm... Mr. Jenkins..." squeaked the figure.

He turned sharply towards the childish voice and looked into the big eyes of the small red-head.

"Ms. Cillian?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a flashback and some bickering! Just a usual day in the Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! :D  
> It's me again hehehe, this chapter is pretty long compared to the other one. Please tell me if I've made some mistakes, cuz im not the best at English.

Jenkins couldn't believe his eyes.  Right in front of him was standing Cassandra, except she was short and transpired innocence, well more than usual anyway .

"Uh" he said dumbfounded.

"Yes!!" squeaked Cassandra.

The old man was having a deep staring contest with a small red-head, wearing a cute skirt and a small cardigan.  The child was a red-head and from the annoyed and somewhat marveled look, Cassandra Cillian had turned into a child . A seven to eigth year old child to be more precise, and also a pretty damp little girl.

"I've got a few towels in the closet we need to dry you."said the Caretaker while getting up.  "Dealing with children is already a pain, sick children, ugh" replied Jenkins as he was opening up the closet .

"Hey!" pouted the red-head, followed by the cutest sneeze.

Jenkins gave her the towel and she started to dry herself, very  slowly  .  The Caretaker sighed and started to help her dry her hair, now forgetting  completetly  the ointment that was now way over boiling and turning an ugly kaki .

"Tell me what happened exactly" said Jenkins while drying her hair and not finding her absolutely adorable. Nope, not at all.

"Well... uhm... "

________________________

A bunch of minutes earlier....

The LiTs had  been assigned  a boring job by Jenkins while Flynn and Eve were gone on a mission or a date depending how you looked at it .

So, here they were, Cassandra, Ezekiel and Jacob classing and archiving artifacts, making sure that nothing was missing and everything was in it's right place  .  The Library was  absolutly  gigantic and the section they were in  was filled  with rows of books that opened on a lovely fountain .

"Are you gonna help us or not?" questionned Jacob while  angrily  placing a book back into his place. "Or are you  just  gonna stay there and do nothin'."

"Nah, mate. I'm  just  gonna hangout here and let you both handle the boring stuff." replied Ezekiel, scrolling on his phone, while  comfortably  seated on the floor.

"Will you two stop bickering!" said Cassandra while taking the thief's phone out of his hands.

"Hey!" protested Ezekiel. He crossed his arms in frustation. Jacob had a little smirk on his lips.

"Now, please stop acting like children and help me do what  really  needs to  be done . We're still on the Arthurian section, and we still got so much to cover." said Cassandra while writing in her checklist.

"You all realise what he did, right? Jenkins, I mean." interjected Ezekiel Jones while sitting in the border of a Fountain.

"What d'ya mean?" replied Jacob.

"Don't you get what he's trying to do?"  said Ezekiel while he was meet with a intringued look by Jacob and  completetly  ignored by Cassandra who was climbing a ladder to get to the high shelf .

"What?" said Jacob. Casssandra was still ignoring them and checking the books in higher shelf.

"He's  just  trying to get rid of us." stated Ezekiel, looking at the shiny coins in the bottom of the fountain.

Cassandra was reaching for a book while saying "Does it  really  matter? We still got assigned a bunch of tasks and we have to f-"

She didn't have the time to finish her sentence that the ladder started wobbling and she was falling.

Jacob had pretty fast reflexes so he jumped to catch her and they both slamed against Ezekiel into the fountain .

________________________

"Let me guess, it was the Fountain of Youth." said Jenkins cutting her story.

Cassandra nodded.

And the door to the labratory opened up letting two other kids in. One was a short asian kid with a strong Australian accent and the other was a slithgly taller and they were both completely damp

"Boys, there's towels in the closet." said Jenkins. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didnt think it we needed to put a fence around the Fountain of Youth, but it would seem I work with literal children."

"Oi, if you didn't put us up doing this bloody long task, it would've never happened in the first place!" replied Ezekiel.

"It would have never happened if you were actually helping us!" said Cassandra.

"Cassandra, next time don't take the ladder,  seriously , man, you're the clumsiest of us." said Jacob.

Cassandra gave him a glare and started opening her mouth to reply.

"Stop! Keep yourself occupied and do whatever kids do theses days, I'm going to call your babysitters." said Jenkins while storming out of the room leaving the three little Librarians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!   
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
